Breast cancer is the most frequently diagnosed cancer in American women. One in eight women will develop breast cancer in her lifetime. Understandably, a diagnosis of breast cancer is frequently associated with high levels of psychosocial distress. Participation in psychosocial support groups has improved coping, improved immune response and increased survival. Unfortunately, it is estimated that only 10% of eligible breast cancer patients attend support groups. There is a need for an alternative intervention for addressing psychosocial stress among women with breast cancer. The goal of this study is to develop and pilot test an interactive instructional program that will teach practical skills relevant to women with breast cancer for enhancing social support and decreasing the negative effects of stress. The program will be evaluated by recruiting 60 women with a diagnosis of breast cancer, and obtaining interview and questionnaire data before and after a four week trial of using the CD-ROM. Phase II will extend and enhance the content and media richness of the product, and will apply a randomized controlled evaluation research design. A prototype internet-deliverable product will also be developed. The products will be marketed and disseminated through cancer care facilities and other health care institutions.